


An Ending and A Beginning

by Writer0



Category: Twilight
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fair Slightly cruel Voltiare, Jasper Beast is the Major, Jasper and Alice were never mates, Multi, dominant males
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0/pseuds/Writer0
Summary: Besides Bella and Alice, Jasper was also with them when they arrived in Volteria. How much would this change? The Major never truly left and he wants his Captain back by his side. He has found their mate!
Relationships: Jasper/Peter/Bella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Ending and A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There will likely be more tags in future chapters.  
> Jasper will naturally be more vampiric in nature  
> Major will be Jaspers Beast, he will not be another personality

Prologue

_**Bella - Pov** _

As I stared into the beautiful dark pairs of eyes filled with instinctual intent; I pondered the question “ _How did I not see this coming?_.”

Even now as I look back on my memories, I would not be able to say I could have seen this type of outcome, some would call it Fate, Destiny, or merely coincidence I can not say; all I can say is where I have arrived at, How I arrived, and the outcome of it all; if I had no other choice but to redo the past to wind up in my present than I would gladly go through it all again to be back in the spot I am in now.

My past was painful but I love my present so very much, I never quite thought I would completely like myself but I like the me I have become, and my relationship is more than I ever dreamed to find.

When I stepped foot into this world vital knowledge was kept from me. One such important thing was how a mate was identified and what a mate actually was; A mate was a vampire's other half and many vampires go many centuries waiting for their mate/s. How they are identified is, yes a pull but the minute you see them your whole body will feel like your nerve system has had a shock. This **_how,_** only exists only if both parties are vampires or if the vampire is in a pairing with a human, while the pulling sensation is felt by the human; you could imagine my feelings when I learned of this.

It was only when I made the decision to go to Italy to save the one, who _snapped the taut string_ (for a better description) putting what happened in the Throne room and after into motion. I can honestly say my life started the moment everything in the throne room took place.

I remember being informed that Alice and Jasper were never mates, they had always been companions. Both Jasper and Alice had agreed to the arrangement when they both met, both would remain companions until one or both found their mates.

This surprised me to learn I thought Jasper and Alice were both mates; they seemed to gravitate to each-other, know what and when the other needed something.

I also remember learning that Vampire males are Dominant. The Dominance didn’t have to go out of a relationship as long as the female was respectful to the male around foreign covens, coming and going covens, as well at any of the few vampire gatherings .

I remember when leaving the throne room with a far more vampiric Jasper, than when he arrived in the throne room. Whatever Jasper was told had him reverting to his Vampiric nature more than she had ever seen; As she left with Jasper she could not remember being afraid, there was a feeling deep within telling her “ _wherever he takes you will be safe_.”

This feeling had been mainly silent ever since she had arrived at Forks. In the past though it had never steered her wrong so she would listen as she had many times before, and follow Jasper


End file.
